house of hades ending redone, and Blood of olympus fanfic!
by Ditto112123
Summary: What if Percy did stay to protect the Bobs? What if the 6 others were told that Percy was dead? I redid the end of House of Hades because I for one wasn't satisfied with the way it ended. I'm also making the Blood of Olympus Fanfic my version. This fanfic is different in the sense that I am REDOING the HoH ending to make a Blood of Olympus Fan fiction! Please Enjoy! :) ;) :P :} :D
1. Chapter 1

**Percy**

Percy swiveled his head around taking in the view of all the grotesque monsters, demons, curses, cyclops, hellhounds, a whole bunch others that he couldn't

really see and of course ,Tartarus, the massive vortex headed evil king of the pit, well technically he was the pit. Being in Tartarus had been the most

horrifying experience Percy had ever gone through, it wasn't the physical pain of the slashing monsters or poison injections or the mental pressure of

surviving it was the times Annabeth had been, wounded, depressed and almost made into wailing river of murderers sushi. If Anything had ever happened

to Annabeth during their not-so-romantic trip he would've never would've forgiven himself. She was almost safe he just had to defeat an army of vicious

monsters and Tartarus in person. On the bright side Percy had One silver titan named Iapetus but preferred to be called bob a peace making giant, a

gorgeous giant drakon and a not-small-anymore saber toothed ghost named small bob fighting with him. Bob lumbered up to Percy and Annabeth who

currently warding off a pile of cyclops. "Go" he ordered "I will hold the button"

Percy protested "Bob you're in no condition-"

"Percy!" Annabeth's voice wavered he could tell she was on the brink of tears

"we have to" she said quietly. Something inside Percy snapped. He...He. Just. Couldn't.

No, memories flooded back to him, a beautiful hard working girl trapped on an island with company that could never stay, a titan whose memory was wiped

clean and, a mom who was desperately worried about her lost boy who only received a voicemail and no more calls from her son, a lonely brother who lost

his only sister and wandered the world alone. Now Percy realized how rotten he had been he should've made sure the gods had set free Calypso he

should've come to visit Iapetus at Hades palace, he should've given his mom another call or iris message, he should've been a better friend to Nico. He had

failed so many of his friends and family, he wasn't going to give up on a friend now not after this friend had saved his girlfriend and he countless times.

Percy looked Annabeth straight in the eyes, suddenly the noise and view of battle raging around them seemed to dim and blur away only Annabeth was

clear and hearable."I love you more than anything" whispered Percy straight into the ear of his girlfriend. Before she had anything to respond Percy had put

his sturdy hands around her waist and was kissing her between each cheek and right below the nose. Percy knew that his next move would infuriate

Annabeth to the breaking point but all he wanted was her to be safe. With one quick motion Percy lifted Annabeth into the air and flung her into the open

elevator breaking the kiss, Annabeth's eyes clouded over with confusion. She would be confused no longer than 2 seconds and Percy knew that so he dashed

over to the up button and didn't hesitate to press it. Realization dawned on Annabeth, swiftly she jumped to her feet and raced forward only to have to

elevator doors slam in front of her face. _**CLANK**_ Percy winced as he heard Annabeth's face meet the steel. The monsters seemed to be boiling with rage now

that one of their "toys" had escaped, a wave of uglies came crashing in almost overpowering Bob and small Bob meanwhile the peace loving giant Damasan

was taking Tartarus on one on one. Every time his pittedness tried to suck him into his vortex of destruction Damasan would just leap to the side while

dracaena and telkines flew by and were torn to dust. Damesan's drakon was walking back and forth just squishing his victims to powder and swallowing the

random cyclops or dracaena. Percy's attention caught onto Bob and Small Bob, as much as Bob tried he couldn't defend himself if not for small Bob Bob

would've been a puddle of Titan juice.

"BOB!" Percy yelled " Take the button I'll ward them off!"

Bob stumbled back over to Percy and slipped his large finger onto the button as Percy slid his off. Determination was all that Percy felt, determined not to let

any of these monsters even near button, Bob just had to hold the button for eleven minutes more before Annabeth was safe more or less. Percy held up his

sword arm high presenting his celestial bronze sword to the crowd of villains, the battle cry emanating from Percy was so loud that he almost scared himself.

Percy Bounded to the side of Small Bob, his mind in full focus as adrenaline coursed through him. Swing, duck, roll, chop, hack, stab, jump. Riptide once

again was that arch of pure destruction. A cyclops came stomping at him, he didnt even have to think _**Slllink**_ a cyclops arm fell from the sky, scattering into

dust as it fell. A telkine howled and locked weapons with Percy without noticing it Percy out maneuvered the seal-like creature with the same move that Luke

Castellan had on the very first day of camp half-blood and before the telkine new it it was just more dust spread across percy and the small bob.

_we might actually make it!_Percy grinned. His smile was cut short by a wail that echoed over the pit. Damasen was pinned under one of Tartarus's big

footsies with one swipe Tartarus gashed a crevice in Damasen chest, sand poured out of the wound "NO!" screamed Percy. That got old ugly faces attention

his vortex hole turned and a deep old laugh bellowed over the barren landscape, the monsters grew quiet and turned to listen. "_Watch, watch Percy Jackson _

_and see one of your friends die while you struggle to save__," _the silence came back relieving Percy's ears from the taunting voice but Tartarus spoke again."

_And save what? you may ask save what! you are trying to save a world of weaklings, a world meant to be ruled join Gaia and you will be spared!" _Percy

shook his head Tartarus was starting to sound one of those radio broadcasts in the 1940's Percy had heard at the War Museum "Join the army! help your

country succeed! and make your country proud!" Percy felt tired and weak but there was still 5 more minutes before Annabeth was safe so he yelled back

"I'll pass, I hear the food stinks just as bad as you" Tartarus probably would've sucked him up then and there but Damasen used the last of his strength and

stabbed a sharpened ivory sword into the Lord Ugliness ankle. A grumble of agony split ears washed over every monster, titan and demigod there forcing

everyone to there knees from the sheer force of the sound. Percy sneaked a glimpse of Bob who was holding out pretty well _3 minutes_Tartarus had enough

he brought his good foot up above Damasen, Damasen gave Percy one last look and their eyes locked. Damasen mouthed the words _thank you_before

Tartarus brought his foot down hard, there was a withering, sickening _POP _then Damasen went limp. Damasen's body didn't turn into a pile of golden dust

like every other giant's did proving that he had change himself into something more. Percy's eyes glided back to where Damasen's lifeless face, the giant

had a look of peace. _Rest in peace. _A tear etched its way through the gold dust stuck on Percy's face, making a jigsaw puzzle, Percy never cried but this was

an exception, no sobs came just one small tear.

_2 minutes _all the monsters turned towards Percy, Bob and small Bob awaiting the command. Percy's sadness turned to anger. These monstrous creatures

they murdered all they wanted and enjoyed it! All they wanted was power they got Damesan they were probably going to get the Bobs and Percy but they

would **NEVER** get his Annabeth. "_KILL THEM!" _all the monsters charged _1 minute _Small Bob and Percy Braced themselves. The attacks began all at once,

Percy was covered head to toe in dust not 20 monsters later, he was swinging his sword back and forth getting rid of row after row after row of monsters

they were practically walking into his sword still there was so many that he was getting pushed back toward the elevator doors . The pit was so full of pitiful

shrieks, growls and hisses Percy almost missed the _Ding!_She was safe, upset but safe. Lord Ugliness growled _That's it! I'll get them myself! outta the way _

_you sorry excuses of amphibian scum, you reptilian noobs! _Tartarus started making his way through the crowd once in a while squashing an unfortunate

hellhound or arai that didn't move fast enough and Percy bet his feet didn't smell to fresh either. He finally gave up on getting the stupid demons out of the

way so the genius bent over and started to vacuum up anything in his path. Chaos broke loose every monster, demon, and a freakish thing started racing all

over scrambling to get away from the effective vacuum, in a few seconds Tatarus was standing right in front of Percy _Now Jackson you will leave this world _

_and soon you will be nothingness because when Gaia will spare no space! _Percy could hear Lord Uglinesses vortex start to grind and he was right his feet

smelled worse than 22 skunks mushed up into a mucky mush left to sit in the sun for a week before adding Smelly Gabe to the mess as a topping, Percy

almost threw up the remains of his fire water."you should really consider spraying your feet with some of Aphrodites perfumes maybe like all of it!" groaned

Percy while he held his nose and doubled over. Thats when Bob and small bob lept in front of Percy an obvious move of protection. His Lord Ugliness

bellowed "_I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THESE GAMES!" _and with one razor cutting slurpy noise his beloved Friends Bob and small Bob were gone. That was it,

Percy;s heart was aching but his anger was swelling, boiling. If he was going to die fighting as he had planned he might as well go down as a pain in the

neck too. With a mad cracking yell Percy flung Riptide with all his strength. The blade flew through the air like a finely feathered arrow striking the evil pit

form right in the neck, penetrating deep into him so the hilt disappeared.

Tartarus grabbed at his neck trying to get the painful splinter out but it was so far in, he stumbled backward crushing some not-so-innocent monsters. While

Tartarus struggled the other killers took that as their queue to dine on a tasty Percy Butter and Jelly sandwich. Percy's sword was still lodged at the back of

Uglies throat. This. Is. Real. Bad. An arai swooped down and slashed him on the chest . Pain shot through his shoulders back and chest making him feel like

somebody was pouring molten lava all over him. Percy grunted and stumbled backward falling onto a dagger a grinning dracnae was holding causing a deep

wound on his side. He cringed and gave a painful moan, all the monsters started going nuts with glee completely overjoyed with his discomfort and pain.

Angry Percy stood up again only to fall when an arrow embedded itself into Percy's thigh. _Don't show them what they want and that's pain. _Percy lay there

for a bit watching each monster encouraging him to get up so they could just knock him over with another bowling ball and he was the pin. Percy was in

deep pain, he could feel the blood draining from the wounds and soaking into his chewed up shirt and shredded pants. He felt weak, vulnerable, and angry.

The monsters grew impatient and started drawing and creating cuts anywhere they could reach on his face and cheeks his arms and legs his stomach and

back. They weren't as deep as his first 3 wounds but they drained him just as much of his precious life flow, with each smaller cut more blood more pain and

the more the monsters got excited . Percy's vision was becoming blurry his eyes stung from tears that never left his eyelids, but he could still see the

outlines of the monsters and the outline of tartarus still trying to cough up the sword and he could even see a bluish green giant pushing his way through

the crowd. Percy closed his eyes trying not to stare at beast Polybotes. Yes, Polybotes he finally arrived fashionably late, the giant had moved the others

away and began an old threat. Poison. Poison poured over the son of Posiedon causing Percy's skin to burn, and his stomach and lungs felt as if some fire

ants had decided to construct a new building in Percy. Everything was blurry and woozy. Percy couldn't hear right or see right or feel right and he probably

couldn't yell either. This_ is it_Percy thought, his body was in excruciating pain so much that it didn't feel real. An image flash through Percy's head of Adele

one of the many famous singers that were sired by Apollo, Adele sat in a dark room singing this is the end… hold your breath and count to ten… _Great, _Percy

thought _Now I'm hallucinating. But_ it did sound like good advice. So Percy took one painful breath and counted **_1 _**the blood was pooled around him **_2 _**the

pain was making Percy's eyes slit** _3 _**Sally was the best Mom ever** _4 _**Bob, small Bob, and Damasen would never be forgotten **_5 _**I love you Annabeth…..

_**Thanks for reading! :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Things don't turn out as it seems**

Hazel

Hecate brought the torches down, and the giant's mouth opened in a mute scream. All her friends watched in a silent respect to the goddess as she finished

him off, all except Percy. _oh Percy! what were you thinking?_ Hazels mind buzzed, Annabeth was leaning against Piper she looked weak, beaten with torn

clothes and cuts and mud caking her body she even had a egg sized lump on her head that didn't look to healthy. She also had a new look that Hazel had

never seen before and she realized that without Percy, Annabeth looked like all her confidence, all her pride and everything she had worked for had been

stolen. Hazel fought back the tears coming to her eyes but they just poured over, sobs caused her busted ribs to feel like hot iron. Frank walked over to her

and gave her a bear hug, burying his face in her shoulders, she winced trying to ignore the pain coming from her chest. Hecate talked with her and that was

it, she was gone. This was all really a blur to Hazel. Annabeth's sobs were heard all the way as they made their way up to the surface. Hazel peered over at

Nico, he had a grim look on his face and she couldn't read his expression nothing new there. Finally they were back on Argo II and Hazel couldn't be more

thankful. She watched soberly as Piper guided Annabeth back to her cabin probably to get her cleaned up and changed. Hazel walked back to her cabin and

over to the cabinets where she kept nectar, ambrosia, splint material and pretty much anything for a demigod wound or illness. She brought out a splint,

nectar, and ambrosia. Carefully Hazel poured nectar over the splint cotton then delicately she wrapped it around her exposed stomach and rib cage area,

after she gulped down on a square of ambrosia. Immediately the pain subsided to a dull throbbing ache and Hazel sighed in relieve. She walked over to her

cushy bed and flopped not bothering to change, exhausted from the battling and the heartbreaks the day had brought she started to doze.

Just as Hazel was drifting off she heard a knock, Hazel groaned and stared at the door like it was going to open itself. _Open itself eh?_ Hazel considered this

for a moment, technically the door handle was made mostly of metal so why not not try? Hazel lifted her right and curled her fingers as if she was grabbing

air then she pulled, the door handle obeyed and to her delight opened up to reveal a very confused Frank Zang. "What? How?" he muttered "Door handles

have a metal substance in them" she explained "oh… Was i bothering you?" he asked quietly. Hazel yawned "I suppose I can spare a few minutes for my

boyfriend" Frank smiled and walked over to her bed he sat down as she sat up. "what's bothering you? lemme guess Percy?" Hazel whispered. Frank nodded

solemnly "Just I don't understand why did he have to stay?" Hazel sighed "We don't know anything yet, we can't assume anything either, Annabeth hasn't

told us anything." Frank shook his head " its just so boggling and cruel, he was so close to being safe again.. well safer in that matter" he sounded so upset

Hazel was about to say something comforting when the dinner bell rang. " do you want me to help you" Frank asked glancing at the splint on her chest,

Hazel smiled. That was Frank the big yet tender sweet person. "That be great" together the made it over to the dining room. Frank help her into her seat

then took the seat next to her, Jason, Leo, Coach hedge and Nico piled in next, everyone but Piper and Annabeth had come or so she thought. " Alright

listen up cupcakes" Coach Hedge said putting his hoof down. "We have a visitor for supper and she's had a hard night so I don't want any whining from

anyone about how tough there life is you got that?" _Since when is Coach PROTECTIVE? _Hazel cut her thought short when Reyna stepped in as if on cue. Her

eyes were puffy and bloodshot _Reyna never cries!_ something truly devastating must have happened to her, _not as devastating as Percy_ Hazel forced the

thought from her mind or she'd just start crying again if she thought about…. Don't just don't. Hazel concentrated on Reyna. Everyone took their seats even

more reluctant to sit and talk about the day now with Reyna here in the state that she was. Leo broke the silence "so uh Reyna how was your uh flight? uh

bumpy?" Hazel felt the tension starting to thicken but to her amazement Reyna didn't get up and chop Leo into bite sized pieces instead she took a deep

breath and recounted on her journey. The attacks of wind spirits, gryphons, sea monsters, and more monsters, the death of Scipio her beloved pegasi. _That _

_explains the tears shed_ Hazel thought. By the time Reyna was done everyone was staring at their empty plates probably sorry for Reyna they just didn't

know how to show it. "That was the bravest thing I've ever heard of" Hazel said while she looked Reyna in the eyes. A small smile played on Reyna's lips

showing her gratitude towards Hazel's comment.

"so I guess we can eat now?" Leo asked "not yet we still have to wait for Piper." Jason responded "I wish she'd hurry up" Leo muttered, consequently Piper

walked in. Instantly Leo looked up to the ceiling "I wish i had a Million dollars" everyone looked at him quizzically "what you never know when you're

granted a three wish thing right?" Hazel didn't know how he could still crack jokes at a time like this, he was probably just trying to lighten the mood. Piper

sat in the seat next to Jason after giving a quick acknowledgement to Reyna. "How and where are Annabeth and Percy?" Reyna inquired. The Five looked

down while Coach buried his mouth into a burrito. " mmats mmrrite fffare auugh ddeyy?" coach asked with his mouth still full. Nobody answered, Jason stepped up "Annabeth's in her cabin and well Percy he-" Jason's voice cracked "He stayed in Tartarus. and we don't know why we still need Annabeth to

explain things" Piper finished Jason shot her a thankful look. Reyna's eyes widened, and Coach fired his chewed burrito bids right into Leo's face "Coach!

seriously?" "I thought you 5 were going to get _**BOTH **_back, thats what you said you were going to do!" Coach's voice was starting to rise. "Coach, we said

we were going to TRY to get them back and thats never a absolute answer so calm down" Piper charmspoke Coach into a calm state of mind. "Calm down"

he repeated dreamily. Jason took lead again "We have several things to go over first off, Reyna how will you get the Athena Parthenos Across to Camp-

Halfblood? assuming you got the message" Reyna frowned "I doubt I can convince even an airplane pilot to carry me and the statue across, besides this

statue was viewed by mortals back then so I don't think that any mist will shroud it." Nico spoke up, which was rare at the dinner table "I could shadow

travel you and the statue, of course I'm going to have to take breaks in between to regain my energy" "are you sure Nico? I mean I trust your powers but

there'll be hundreds of attacks, carrying a 20 ft tall magical statue won't go unnoticed" Reyna continued " if we get attacked at one of the stops I doubt I

could protect the statue and you" Frank jumped up "Coach Hedge would love to go too right coach?" Coach wasn't paying attention "where?" "back to camp

half-blood" Frank nodded enthusiastically like he was trying to convince Coach of something. Coach seemed to get the message Coach stood up suddenly

making the remaining piece of burrito to fly over the table and and into poor Leo's lap "What? I mean first time explainable but come on! this is ridiculous!"

Leo grabbed a napkin and started vigorously wiping, Hazel suppressed a smile.

"I'll go pack!" the chaperone announced and then he pranced off. Hazel looked at Frank she gave him a sign of _what was that about_ Franks eyes darted

around to each person then back to her a clear sign, _I'll tell you later. _"Ok now that that's settled I'd like to inform you, Reyna, that I have stepped down

from being praetor and now to fill my place I had promoted Frank." Frank blushed and look down. Reyna raised an eyebrow "mmhh Jason, I approve of your

choice" Frank looked up "really?" "definitely" Reyna smiled. Jason looked around the room "and uhh now uhh Nico, I know I would never ask this of you

otherwise but we need to know is Percy er ..has he?...has he passed yet?" An eerie silence filled the room, all eyes were on Nico. Nico took a deep breath

"No," he uttered. Either way the answer would hurt, if Percy was still alive then he obviously would still be in pain but if he were dead then it would still hurt.

"His life force is very weak and there's no way to get to him now that the doors are gone so…" That eerie silence remained. The door creaked causing

everyone to jump. Annabeth walked in looking heartbroken then ever. " Annabeth" Piper whispered "I thought I said you needed your rest" Piper walked

hurriedly over to Annabeth and held her arm. Grateful, Annabeth leaned on Piper who walked Annabeth over to an empty seat. "I think its time that

everyone knew what happened" Annabeth declared shakily. "are you sure you're ready to recount so early?" Annabeth noded "everyone must know".

Annabeth started her story on about the fall and the river of despair that Percy caught them in, arachne, Kelly the cheerleader, Bob, small bob, the arai,

Damasen, the misery mist, Nyx, Nyx's palace, The monster army, Tartarus in his new form and then Percy's sacrifice. By that time tears were just streaming

down Annabeth's face but she didn't sob she just let the tears fall and bravely continued her story. Piper was right beside her and so was Hazel, even though

she didn't remember getting up, the entire time while the rest listened in awe.

When the story ended Annabeth looked worse, the tears had stopped probably because she did have anymore, but her eyes had glazed over and were red,

puffy, and blood shot. Hazel looked around, Jason was staring at his plate so was Leo, Reyna was looking at the wall with the live footage of camp-halfblood

and Nico was sitting rigid in his chair, his eyes closed and his fingers digging into the armrests. Hazel moved over to her Brother "Nico" she whispered in his

ear" Nico what's wrong?" Everybody turned their heads. Nico gasped " he gone, I can't feel him anymore." a fresh flow of tears burst through Annabeth's

eyes and she started sobbing into Piper's shoulder. Piper hugged Annabeth and started sobbing too, Jason closed his eyes and Hazel saw one tear trickle

down, Leo was hugging his knees on the chair but he didn't cry , and neither did Frank. Maybe their dryness in tears was linked in the fact that both their

mothers had died and they've already experienced one loss, Hazel didn't know and it didn't matter right now. Her emotions finally registered the fact that

Percy Jackson son of Poseidon according to Nico was dead. Hazel felt the tears overwhelm her eyes and she collapsed in a sobbing mess, this felt so fake!

why does it feel so fake? It felt more like a bad dream to Hazel, why couldn't she just wake up? Suddenly she felt warmth all around her, a touch that felt

welcoming and comforting. Frank was giving her a much needed hug. She hugged him back and whispered "thanks" the tears kept flowing but at least the

sobs had subsided "I think we all need a good rest after a hot meal. Hazel didn't feel like eating, neither did any of the others so they got Nico and Reyna

packed, coach however had been packed and waiting for an hour or so. Hazel didn't know what was motivating the goat but he was eagerly awaiting his

companions for the trip trying to get them to hurry up by threatening to knock their brains into next thursday with his baseball bat. After bidding Nico,

Reyna and Coach Hedge farwell Hazel went back to her cabin and spent the next two and a half hours listening to Annabeth's distant sobs before she finally

drifted off to sleep.

**Thanks for reading this! And just saying again to anyone who missed the note above that things DON'T turn out as you expect**


	3. Chapter 3

**Percy**

Percy was sizzling. Poison was just soaking through his skin. He felt his consciousness start to slip away, and form a lare. Percy felt the last of his soul

slipping out of his body like water through your fingers. Just as the last thread of life was unwound, Percy felt as if a hook was embedded in his body, he

opened his eyes and was surprised to find himself. Percy look at his lower half, he was translucent, and purple making him look like a beacon of falling grape

juice floating upward. But what was more surprising was as he carried himself upward toward Hades domain his pale scarred body floated with him attached

with a single string of his purple lareness. There was nothing he could do so he just watched he and himself float upward while quizzical monsters stomped

and hissed below in frustration. He floated for 3 hours or so the whole while he felt messed up and discombobulated. _Why am I carrying me?. _Percy chuckled

to himself _that just sounds weird, but still is my body for like a burial thing or whatever? _Percy sighed, he would never be able to live his life with Annabeth

he would never be able to know what it felt like as a grown up. Something out of place made Percy feel even more confused. When Percy had felt his

consciousness slip the pain had ceased but now that he was focused more or less Percy could still feel a dull throbbing ache. He could feel the more fatal

wounds that he had on his body like the stab in the side, the deep claw marks raked on his chest, and most of all he felt the poison that had enveloped his

body. This didn't make any sense, subconsciously Percy looked back at his disfigured body lagging behind him. He looked ragged, shredded and as if

someone had decided that the best way to cook him was deep fried. Blisters covered his entire body no patch of skin was spared. Disgusted at his own

appearance, Percy faced back ahead in the direction his lare mist was taking him. A peculiar black slit had appeared above the cavern, barely noticeable but

Percy could still see it. Thats where he was heading according to himself. Sure enough Percy got closer and closer to the black slit which widened into a

cavelike scoop in the rocky walls of Tartarus. Finally he entered it and thats when he saw the pebbles, hundreds of thousands of rocks and pebbles covering

the cavern floor in a smoothing array except on one side the rocks looked as if they had been disturbed. It looked like a sack of potatoes had been dragged

down through the pebbles then back up again. Old times swarmed into Percy's airy head. He remembered on his first quest with his best friends, Grover and

Annabeth, when Grover had been pulled unwillingly by a pair of flying sneakers towards the pit and dragged along the gravel before he finally got the shoes

off.

Percy watched the rearranged line of pebbles until they were out of sight, _Now its to the judges then to damnation, fields of asphodel or Elysium._Percy

thought glumly. He could see the judges with the freaky golden halloween masks already, staring down a old lare. Percy wrote a list to the judges on what

he was going to say when it was his turn. Probably _HAVE MERCY _and _SPARE A HUMBLE SOUL!_He was so tied up on what his mercy speech was going to be

that he almost didn't notice the course change. Himself turned at the fields of Asphodel and headed toward the palace of Hades. Puzzled Percy started to

wonder what in Hades was going on, he didn't have to wonder long before he arrived at the foot of Hades 20ft throne. In a puff of purple smoke Hades

appeared looking rather bored. "well Percy Jackson long time" Hades sounded even border than his appearance. "I bet you're confused on the whole body

dragging noncourt thing" it wasn't a question but a statement. "ya well-" The lord of the dead cut Percy off " I'll give it to you outward and plain, you're not

dead" Percy felt as if someone had slapped him over the face with a cold cloth"whaa- whhat?" Percy's jaw unhinged itself. "you heard me YOU'RE NOT DEAD

and thats N-O-T" Hades replied dryly. "But how? what? Why?" stuttered Percy."Well I do recall you saving olympus a year or so ago plus going basically

unrewarded and not to mention a child of Poseidon is supposed to break Hazel's curse, and Poseidon isn't going to have any other children any time soon so

as a blessing from me I saved your life." When was Hades _ever _generous? "uhhhh thanks, just if I'm still alive why am I a ghost?" Percy asked still a bit

unconvinced." Because the sheer pain your body is in currently would've killed you already so I turned you into lare form, your body is going to be sent to

Apollo and he will nurse you until you are ready to host your soul again make sense?" Percy nodded dumbfoundedly "just one question; while me is getting

better where do I go?" "you will be treated like a regular soul, and live in Elysium for the time being now if you could excuse me I have a few errands to

keep" and just like that Hades was gone with his body. After a minute of contemplating through what Hades had said Percy felt something or someone

nudge his purple shoulder. He turnedand almost finished killing himself from fright for behind him was a skeleton patrol officer grinning back at him through

his grey skin. He motioned Percy to follow him so hesitantly Percy followed at a distance. He followed the grey soldier through the fields of Asphodel right to

Elysium, then thats when the strange soldier dude saluted and sank back into the ground. _So I get to live here eh? Percy laughed to himself _That wasn't all a

bad thing, The grass and trees were made of emerald and bronze but the houses _Dang! _It had been a while since Percy had even glimpsed at Elysium. The

houses were made according to the time period you died in, some were marble columned estates, others were medieval palaces.

But each and every castle, house, or mansion and one thing in common, they all were adorned in every type of gem known to man, monster and god. Percy

wandered through the streets ohhing and ahhing every once and a while at all the precious gems. One of the residential buildings though was different, it

had all the glitz and glam of the other houses but this one looked more like a hot pink metal cabin. He suddenly had the urge to knock, see who lived there

now and what their past life had been like. Percy got to the door and lifted his hand to knock. What was he doing? But wait people lived here forever so they

probably knocked on people's doors all the time, but seriously should he? whatever. Percy knocked three times and waited, the home owner answered the

door and Percy almost had a heart attack. There standing in the doorway was purple mist Silena Beauregard her own mouth gaping at his arrival. There was

a minute of silence "PERCY!" Silena jumped on him giving him an enormous hug around the neck. "Silena? this is now where you live?" Percy took a minute

to process everything. Silena nodded and looked straight into Percy's sea green eyes "Oh my goodness oh my goodness!, I can't believe you're here! and I

can't believe how much you've grown! please come inside" un-hesitantly Percy marched in followed by Silena. He was welcomed by cozy looking living room

right beside the front hall, the living room was equipped with two large white sofas and a clear crystal coffee table. The room also held a mounted flat screen

TV. "Please sit down and I'll go get Charlie" Silena squealed in excitement. So Percy took a seat in one of the cushy spotless seats while Silena darted out of

the room. Soon Percy heard someone whooshing down a set of stairs and Silena's voice practically screaming probably at Charles. Percy started noticing the

smaller details about the room like that sofa he was sitting on had diamond cup holders, and below the flat screen television there was a DVD dock and

about a bajillion gadgets Charles had probably created. Seconds later Beckendorf came crashing into the scene covered in dirt and oil, Percy didn't think it

was possible for a Lare to get dirty but evidently it was. "Percy!" he gasped "I-I- I didn't believe Silena at first but wow, you're really here!" "well sort of "

Percy responded after getting up and giving Charles a bro hug. "sort of?" Silena twisted her face into a quizzical expression "Ya, turns out my body is still

alive but not well enough to host my soul so as a favour or 'blessing' Hades saved my life but probably so Gaea won't destroy his hiney" Silena's face

softened "So you're only here temporarily?" Percy nodded. That didn't seem to mind Silena for long, she grabbed Percy's arm and dragged him back over

the the diamond cupped sofas "How is Camp Half-Blood? Did Grover reunite with Juniper? Did they do something romantic after? Did that stiff sis of mine,

Drew, take over the cabin as counselor when I died? ohhhh Did you and Annabeth start dating yet? I have a thousand questions to ask!" "Silena settle

down, Percy can't answer all of them you know, give him time." Beckendorf laid a steady oily hand on Silena's shoulder.

Percy spoke up "I can try to answer all these, Camp half-blood is fine but is about to be attacked by romans, Grover did reunite with Juniper and after they

took a walk on the beach in the moonlight, Drew did take over for a while but a new girl named Piper challenged her and won, and yes me and Annabeth

have been dating since the titan war." Attacked by ROMANS?!" Charlie stuttered "You're dating Annabeth! I knew you two would be the best couple" Charlie

gave Silena a withering look "what?" she asked innocently. "Camp-Half-Blood is going to be attacked by roman" "oh right" Silena smiled sheepishly. "Percy,

tell us exactly how this happened" Charles looked at him right in the eyes. "Well- " Percy wait, Charlie don't ya think the others would like to hear this story

too?" Silena gave him her specialty pleading eyes. He kissed her on her forehead "of course, I'll call them up you go get snacks ready" Charles breezed out

of the room and Silena squealed "the others will be so excited Percy, follow me we need to get the snacks" "the others?! SNACKS!?" Percy's mind was

boggled, who the heck were the "others" and Percy thought ghosts couldn't eat snacks! "bu-duh Silena could you please explain who are the 'others' and

why can ghosts eat snacks?" "Oh Percy" Silena giggled " Since we're in Elysium Hades grants all the earthly pleasures as reward for spending our lifetime

doing good and eating is one of those pleasures as for the 'others' are most of the demigods that were killed in the titan war" Percy fell backward and a bit

of shock " titan war?" "yes that's right" Silena turned and floated off through a right door, and Percy followed in more of a daze. When he entered he found a

beautifully designed kitchen, modern and new. It held stainless steel oven, dishwasher, and fridge the counters were made of a nice grey granite and an

island counter with stool seats. Percy whistled " I never had this stuff in my apartment" " Hades lets us design our own houses down here so we feel the

most comfortable and most at home, I guess its another torture for the Asphodel souls and the Tortured one" Silena moved over to the Fridge and ducked

behind it while she talked and Percy took a seat on one of the stools "How so?" "Well all the souls can see Elysium and how happy we are in our designer

houses, its just another reminder on what they could've had" Silena reappeared holding two silver platters, one was a neat arrangement of cold cuts,

crackers, and cheese and on the other was Pineapple cubes, honey du melon cubes, strawberries, Banana coins, some fresh kiwi slices and in the center was

a delectable chocolate dip placed in a crystal bowl. Silena dipped back in the fridge and pulled out another silver platter of broccoli, carrots, cucumbers,

celery, and a veggie dip in the same spot as the chocolate dip on the other platter. She foraged through the fridge one last time to retrieve a sparkling

crystal jug of ice tea. Together they brought the stuff back into the living room and just in the nick of time.

The doorbell rang "I'LL GET IT!" Charlie yelled from the deep depths of the basement, he came zipping upstairs. As he passed Percy noted that he had

cleaned up, not a speck of oil or dirt marked him. Charlie swung open the door and 10-15 souls floated in looking happy/excited. All at once they caught

sight of Percy flying toward him with extreme enthusiasm, Percy recognized most of them like Lee Fletcher son of Apollo, Ethan Nakamura son of Nemesis,

Micheal Yew son of Apollo and Luke Castellan son of Hermes. "hey Perc," Luke whispered and clasped hands with him, Percy could only stare back before he

found his words "hey". That was all that they could say before Selena ushered everyone into the living room and sat everyone down with Percy in the middle

of the crowd. Charles whistled through his teeth and everyone quieted down "Now Percy you can tell us what has happened over the past and how you came

here can ya" So Percy started on where the titan war had ended leaving out a few personal things like his under water kiss with Annabeth. It hurt to recount

but he made it through write up to the point when everyone had come in. When he finished there was a silent awe that floated around when Micheal Yew

spoke up "So you're only staying for the week?" Percy smiled "Ya, I have to get back the seven think I'm dead and according to the prophecy all of the

seven must defeat Gaea" "So right now Annabeth is probably mourning in her cabin" Luke added sadly. Percy nodded even though he was struggling to

control the anger that was trying to grip him, Luke the one who had caused Annabeth the most pain ever, the one who betrayed her, and killed some of her

friends still had some feelings for her. Percy felt the anger dissolve and was replaced by a deep sadness, he couldn't think like that not after Tartarus and

losing his friends. Everyone had a reason to be an angry bully, the monsters reason they wanted more power, Luke's reasons he wanted his Dads attention

he wanted not to be shunned all the time, you couldn't hold grudges forever. Percy sighed, most of the demigods had already started moving around talking

with each other and eating snacks. Luke slid in next to him "So Tartarus eh?" "Ya" Percy closed his eyes trying not to think about the Bobs or Damasen it

wasn't helping that he was sitting in a room full of his dead friends. " I never got to say this during the Titan war but Perc I'm sorry for all the damage I

caused back then" Percy looked up and was hit by Luke's blue eyes staring right at him, in them Percy could see real sorrow. "its ok you made it right

in the end" Percy smiled a bit "I know your fatal flaw is loyalty and just losing 3 friends and now talking to a bunch of dead friends must be traumatizing, if I

were you I'd take a day and a bit to think it all over" . Throughout the night Percy talked to Ethan and thanked him for the distraction on krono's, Micheal

who explained on how he fell in the water when the bridge jolted and Lee who talked about missing Camp-half blood. When it was over everyone left and

Selena guided him upstairs to a guest room. Percy was asleep before he even knew it.


	4. Chapter 4

**This is to the people who have been reviewing my chapters :)**

**BlackWolfSpirit1, is a writer she makes great stories off of fantastic ideas for Percy Jackson. She also made a poem and some other cool fanfics. Definitely go to her profile and read her stories :) **

**GoldChain99, Is an AWESOME reviewer (s)he? reviews and reads a lot of fanfics around the internet. Thanks :)**

**There were also incredible guest reviews that I wanna thank everyone who made those :)**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Annabeth**

Annabeth had thought of suicide once before when she was a little girl constantly attacked by spiders in the night and her step mom just getting cross at

her, she thought she was over that phase but apparently it had come back. Annabeth stood there in the darkness of her cabin, everyone else was sound

asleep except Leo who was installing something into Festus. Her bloodshot eyes again moved and gazed at the new celestial bronze dagger laying

temptingly on her dresser. _Just one quick cut and I could be with Percy _it was 3 a.m. Annabeth had spent the last 34hrs sitting and lying in different

positions around her cabin unable to find sleep at night and hunger in the day. She felt as if her brain was sitting under an anvil she couldn't think and that

was rare among the children of Athena. She walked dazedly over to her dresser and shakily picked up the dagger, slowly drawing it over to her wrist but

stopped halfway when she was hit with a cold thought. The dagger clattered to the floor and so did Annabeth in a scrunched up ball. _What am I doing? I'm _

_falling into depression! _Annabeth picked herself up off the floor keeping her eyes wide open as the fear of a mental breakdown subsided. She was a

Daughter of Athena this was not going to happen to her not now, not ever. She carefully crawled into her bed "what would Percy want me to do?" she

whispered to herself. _He'd want me to be brave and get through this and succeed in all my dreams, he'd want me to honor his sacrifice to save my life and _

_to keep my life not to give it up to depression, he'd also want me to protect all our friends and family before ourselves. _Annabeth sighed and looked at the

picture of Percy and herself at the canoe lake at camp half-blood sitting on the dresser beside the sheath of the dagger, a sad smile appeared on Annabeth's

mouth. She had two options she could sit in her cabin and cry throughout the rest of the trip or she could go out, avenge Percy and tell everyone his story to

keep alive the hope of winning against Gaia. The second option seemed more fitting to Annabeth's personality. As soon as she had made this decision her

Yankees hat hanging on the wall started glowing grey. The grey light started spiraling off the top of the cap and formed the most beautiful partial

translucent grey owl Annabeth had ever laid eyes on.

The owl was about the size of a small rabbit, it first hovered over the cap as the rest of the light floated into it then it glided around the room a few times

the whole time with Annabeth's eyes fixed on it. Gracefully it came right up in front of Annabeth and began to make short tight circles in front of her. As it

flew it went faster and faster, brighter and brighter until there was a blinding flash. Annabeth looked away in shock when she peered back Athena was

standing in full Greek battle wear surrounded by a sparkling grey light that lit every corner of the room "Mother I-I thought-" "Your thinking is just fine,

you've proven yourself as a very worthy daughter" Annabeth gazed up into her Mother's eyes not sure how to decipher that praise. "ya but I lost Percy along

the way" she mumbled as she looked down at her knees again not wanting her Mom to see the tear slipping down her cheek. Athena reached down with one

hand and gently pulled Annabeth's face up by holding one of her cheeks while wiping a tear away with her thumb. "But, you're getting over that you've

chosen the right path Annabeth" Annabeth stood up and wiped another tear away from her eyes "I thought you hated Percy" Annabeth stammered. Athena

gave her a warm smile and a loving look "It's true I disliked Percy at first because of his father" "then why?" Annabeth wiped another tear off her cheek "

What I didn't like was how you were falling for him, I didn't like how much you loved him" "but why?" " because very few of my children ever get over

breakups which involved someone they loved dearly, you are one of those few, many of my children fall in love and that's when their boyfriend or girlfriend

breaks up with them, they can't handle the loss and sometimes have mental breakdowns or let themselves be devoured by monsters. Now do you see why I

disapproved with your relationship?" Athena continued to look at her with loving eyes. Annabeth sniffed and hugged her mom " I understand now" Athena

hugged back. "I have to go now, Zeus has been quarreling with himself rather hard currently" "wait! If you only disliked my relationship then why were you

so cold with me every time? I mean with all respect why haven't you shown any affection till now?" Athena looked deep into her daughters eyes "lets just

say that it would've of been unwise to deal with you myself, you have to find your own way in this world or you'll never learn" with that Athena shimmered

and disappeared.

Annabeth sat down on the bed feeling better, part of her now felt like she could make it. She started gazing around the dark room again and this time her

eyes fell upon the Yankees cap were the light had started. That cap had saved her life countless time when it still have the magic to make you invisible, but

now that she was a worthy daughter then maybe… Annabeth sprang from her bed and raced up to the wall then slapping the cap on her head. To her delight

she disappeared cloths and all. Sneakily she crept out of her cabin and up to the deck of the Argo II and started moving toward Leo. Annabeth still felt

miserable inside but she needed to recover and she read that the best way to heal over loss was laughter. She was just about to pounce on Leo and pretend

to be a kidnapper when Leo said something that got her curious " I know Festus, getting back will be harder but we have to try right?" Festus let off a few

whirrs and clicks followed by a puff of smoke "what?! she will too want to leave, she was just so upset after...after" Leo shook his head and turned away

from Festus to pick up a wrench then placed it in his tool belt. "That's enough work for tonight boy" Leo walked over to the railing, leaned on it and started

staring out at the pitch black ocean and the silver stars. Annabeth leaned on the railing next to Leo studying him closely, he had a far away look in his eye's

and his mouth held a slight frown and weirdest of all his hands were sitting still. Leo sighed "do ya think she believes I'm coming back Festus?" the dragon

figure head whirred and clicked some more "my breath does NOT stink, have you smelt your own? its like a pig crawled in there and died!" Festus clicked

and huffed but in a louder manner "yeah yeah honestly I don't care anymore" Leo sighed again and Annabeth knew that expression all too well, that was her

expression for the 6 months Percy was missing. Gingerly she lifted the hat off her head and materialized next to Leo in his same position. His reaction was

hilarious, he jumped around 2 ft. back and pulled a hammer out of his tool belt.

"oh Annabeth I thought everyone was asleep what are you doing up?" Leo got up and walked back beside "how could I sleep" Annabeth whispered then gave

Leo a side look "looks like we've got the same problems huh?" Leo flinched "How much did you hear?" He asked looking at his hands "Enough to know you

have a super crush on someone who wants escape from somewhere or someone" Leo looked at her head on "you won't tell anyone, promise?" Annabeth

nodded "I have a feeling you don't want to share who she is either" this time Leo nodded with a blush that was spreading across his face _funny, he's starting _

_and relationship just when I had ended mine _immediately Annabeth threw that thought out the window. She couldn't cry, crying wouldn't help that Percy

was gone. "Well I promised Jason I'd wake him up at 12:00 a.m. for his watch" "uh it's already 3:30 a.m." Annabeth answered. Leo just smiled "Jason never

checks his clock until its the next persons watch" Leo headed off toward the stairs. Annabeth looked out at the sea and pain started blowtorching her heart

again _oh Percy why? why did you did you stay? _Annabeth already knew the answer though. Annabeth sighed. If Percy had came back with her he would of

been betraying himself, after all his fatal flaw was he was too faithful to his friends so if he had come he would've probably died inside from guilt. _But he at _

_least could've been here! _Too heartbroken to look at the ocean any longer Annabeth gazed up at the stars and admired there sparkle and shimmering

beauty. Annabeth shuttered when she remembered her time with Nyx and her 'charming' children still it was much better than staring at Percy's element. A

figure was moving silently moving through the air silently and stealthily, but wait there was more than one there were dozens no hundreds circling in the

night. Hurriedly Annabeth flipped on her cap and ran to a alarm and rang it loud. Leo stumbled up the stairs first followed by Jason then Frank who was still

pulling up his pants and then Hazel and Piper. All looked around in alarm and shock looking for any sign of danger "Look! to the sky, somethings there!"

Annabeth shouted. "A lot of somethings there" Leo whistled.

Piper looked around "Annabeth?" Annabeth took the cap off and waved to Piper "It works now" she explained. One of the somethings dove down and battled

with the sail ripping a gash down the side but at the same time giving the crew a good look at what it was. It was a bird that was for certain but what kind?

The bird had a long pale beak and pitch black eyes its head had a feather cap of black, its neck was white and so was its body but the tip of the tail and the

wings were black. Across the wings was the white design of a lightning bolt. The bird rejoined the pack that was still circling above but the stars had been

replaced by deep black billowing clouds flickering with lightning. Annabeth gasped "it can't be!" " what? what is it?" Jason came up behind Annabeth "They're

αστραπές πουλί! lightning birds." "what damage can they do?" Leo asked as he gazed up at the growing storm clouds. "Well they could pretty much destroy

the ship and suck all the blood out of us until we look like little shriveled grapes and meantime we can't even scratch them." "they have to have at least one

weakness!" Piper exclaimed "they one have one weakness and thankfully we've got it, its fire" "perfect!" Leo yelled. Everyone set to work Jason flew up with

a burning stick leo have instantly made in hand, Frank transformed into the largest dragon Annabeth had ever seen, Hazel Piper and Leo manned the ballista

shooting balls of fire. The lightning birds attacked diving in toward the Argo II at top speed Jason lit up three with one swipe of his stick and Frank scorched

another five with his dragon breath. Hazel, Piper and Leo shot down 1 every minute. Annabeth gave a yell "Frank! Give me a ride?" Frank heard and

swooped downward as Annabeth Leo handed her a glowing stick. Annabeth climbed aboard. Frank and Annabeth sailed through the barbecuing any bird

within reach, all their combined forces was working. Birds panicked and knocked into flaming birds others freaked and fled some tried to electrocute Jason…

if they only knew. Some of the feathery beasts slipped through Jason's slashes and Frank's blaze and Annabeth's invisible swipes and the missiles of fire that

came hurtling toward them from Piper, Hazel and Leo. The birds started raining bolts of lightning on the ship, a fire broke out beside Piper, she leapt to the

nearest fire extinguisher and doused the flames. Leo took care of the birds quickly, meanwhile Annabeth, Frank and Jason only had a dozen lightning birds

to battle and with the help of the rest of the gang they were gone in a flash. After when Jason assured them that he could keep guard alone the 5 went

down to their bunks. Annabeth flung her hat onto the hook and sat in her bed again staring at the picture of Percy and Her at the canoe lake while a single

tear threaded it's way down her cheek.

**End of House of Hades redone ending version. Up next my version of Blood of Olympus.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'd like to thank an amazing reviewer justafakeme for reviewing on my chapters ;) **

**Reyna**

It had been 2 days 11 hours and 35 min since Nico, the Coach and herself had left the argo II behind. So far they had been attacked by 18 cyclops, 7

telkines, 4 dracnae and Reyna was sick of it. To reach America Nico, the coach, herself and the statue had to shadow travel over the Atlantic Ocean and Nico

had been asleep for almost a full day afterward. Literally 20 minutes ago they had shadow traveled again, as usual Nico crumpled to the ground but this

time instead of time spans in which the monsters came in to attack they had been waiting. Dragons laying around them in every direction, they had been

attacked immediately. Half-heartedly she hacked her way through one of the last hoards of dragons. Slicing off wings, stabbing through scales, dodging fire

blasts and slashes and pretty much everything to protect that statue. Reyna did have to admit the Coach was giving some pretty wicked kicks and bonks

though he had a few singed areas and his tail had a spark on the tip. Coach Hedge gave a wild battle cry and kicked one of the last dragons, he whipped his

baseball bat around and knocked the thing flat. As Reyna battled the last remaining 5 dragons but the same thought that kept coming back. How did they

know exactly where we were going? The last dragon got sliced in half and withered to dust. Exhausted Reyna stumbled over to a tree and slumped under it

but the Coach was still standing in the middle of the dragon bones and claws tackling random skulls and kicking spine bones. Nico was still snoozing in a pile

where he had collapsed with the hard to miss Athena statue a few feet away from him. Reyna placed her head on the trunk of the tree, she couldn't get any

shut eye now but she could at least take in the view. Where they had landed this time was a rocky clearing surrounded by a dense forest, the clearing had

some grass but gave way to boulders scattered around. The oddly shaped boulders all had one thing in common, they all had flat tops with branches stuck

on top. Alarm bells went off in Reyna's head, branches? on boulders? in a clearing? Alert she cautiously walked over to the boulders and examined every last

detail around them. The rocks had scratches around the sides, and what she thought was mud around them turned out to be droppings. She confirmed that

there was nothing hiding in the branches of one by throwing rocks before she hoisted herself up. Reyna flipped her legs in and almost tripped on an oval

stone sitting at her feet, the rock was rigid, bumpy and covered in moss. Reyna shuddered recalling where she had seen these rocks before with Jason on

their first quest together, these weren't stones these were eggs. She noticed three more eggs on the boulder she stood on, she than shot looks at all the

other nests searching for hatchlings.

There was a total of 18 eggs and thankfully no hatchlings to deal with, she glared back at the egg laying at her feet. It had no means of defending itself, still

these eggs could hatch any minute and even as newborns they packed deadly blow torches in their small noggins. Reyna looked over to the Coach "Coach"

Hedge paused from shattering a skull "We're surrounded by eggs, I need you to help me smash them" Gleeson raised his bat "You can count on me!" Reyna

sliced through the first of the four eggs in the nest, shattering the shell and revealing a pile of golden dust no yolk left proving that the eggs contained

totally formed dragons ready to hatch at any moment. While Reyna was slicing through the other three the Coach managed to get on the boulder nests and

lifted his bat high ready for a smashing good time. Halfway through the bats flight down it stopped dead cold "Coach? what's the problem?" Reyna inquired

"Since these are still eggs do the dragons count as 'unborn'?" Coach looked rather grim "yes" Reyna answered a little suspicious and startled at the Coaches

sudden tender sympathy, the entire trip all Hedge had ever ask was could he smash, break, kill, blow up or destruct anything they came across even if it

was just a drunk who was over excited and decided that Nico needed a spanking. The Coach did something even more unlike himself, he lowered his bat and

announced that he was going to forage for food in the woods before scampering off._ We've got magic plates that give us food you know!_ Reyna was tempted

to call after but she knew that probably had a personal problem with this, she could relate. This couldn't distract Reyna though she had to focus on removing

a potential problem, she slashed through each egg and watched as the dust drifted away. She smashed until she climbed onto to the nest of the last

remaining two eggs, she split the first but when she was bringing her sword down on the second she was shocked as the egg rolled cracked down the

center. Her blade missed and hit the rock with a **cling**. Determined Reyna brought her sword up and swung it downward again. Instead of shell her sword

met iron, stygian iron. Nico stood at the rocks base on a boulder Reyna had used as a stool, sword blocking hers. Nico flicked his sword around sending

Reyna's sword off to the side "NICO!? what on Jupiter's realm are you doing?" Nico nodded to the egg "watch" he said as he sheathed his sword.

Reluctantly Reyna stared at the egg. The crack grew rocking the egg back and forth, it jumped around a bit before opening up and spitting out a wet

scrawny sapphire blue dragon no bigger than a loaf of bread. Reyna readied her sword and shivered, staring daggers at the little monster but Nico had other

plans, he got down on one knee and pulled the backpack off his shoulder and started rummaging through it before taking out one of Leo's magical plates.

The dragon scrambled to the corner of the nest and hissed at Reyna causing her to raise her sword just a bit higher. Nico handed a plateful of bacon at her

"Nico? what? you expect me to kill this thing with bacon?" "Feed it" he answered bluntly. Reyna shoved the plate of bacon back at the son of Hades "Nico, do

you know how dangerous these things are? Jason and I were attacked when we were younger by horde of these babies and we almost died, we were in sick

bay for four months! Healing all the burn marks we received." Nico rolled his eyes and placed the plate on the rock before picking a single bacon up and

bringing himself up on top of the boulder and into the nest. He crouched and gingerly threw the piece of bacon over to the shivering scaly mess. The dragon

sniffed the food then faster then a fly snapped it up and licked its chops, it looked at Nico expectantly and took a shaky step forward. Nico brought another

bacon strip out of the pile, but this time he held it on an outstretched arm. The blue dragon inched forward every time one of them breathed it would pause,

finally it grabbed the bacon and brought back to its corner devouring the scrap of food within seconds. Nico repeated this process, each time the dragon

came closer while Reyna watched in fascination behind Nico in a standing position. Then the dragon started letting Nico stroke its head while it sat in front of

them munching happily on the bacon before retreating to its corner once more. Suddenly Nico grabbed Reyna's wrist and brought her slowly down into a

crouch beside him, the movement made her jump and she almost sliced his hand off. He pressed a strip of bacon into her palm while he kept his eyes glued

on the dragonling "Keep calm they can sense fear, and don't withdraw" Nico whispered near her ear. "Nico, you don't understand! I can't" "why not?" Nico

asked innocently "I-I-" Reyna stuttered. She was suddenly back on that day Jason was running beside her scratched up and weak, herself in tattered

clothes. "Hurry!" Jason yelled "into that cave!" they dove into the entrance and scurried down the tunnel "He's catching up" Reyna gasped. A deep steady

thunk, thunk, thunk was heard behind them. The cave started opening up and a light illuminated the end of the tunnel.

They turned the corner to suddenly enter a chasm with a small hole just in the top that was giving off daylight, There were no other tunnels just that hole.

Jason and Reyna stopped in the center right under the hole Jason bent over and gasped "Can't go on, gasp, give me a sec to hhuuuhhh catch my breath"

behind them the thunking grew louder till he appeared. The cyclops who was angrily waving a club, then he notice they were trapped he smiled "so how

would you like to be eaten? barbecue style or roasted over a stake?." Reyna raised her spatha and so did Jason, something slithered beside them making

Jason jump but it hid in the shadows as soon as it had appeared. "barbecue it is" the Cyclops smiled at the place the thing had gone. He started smashing

his club into the side of the chasm causing the whole thing to tremble and shake. Surrounded, that's what they were surrounded by hundreds of dragon

hatchlings all different colors shapes and sizes. They licked their chops and stared at her with wide scary eyes, Jason brought his spatha down on three but

they all attacked at once at the same time enveloping her and Jason in oven of heat. The horrible heat, it was burning her cloths, scarring her skin and was

even melting her spatha. Every inch of her body was screaming in pain. The Cyclops stood laughing at their agony. Jason grabbed her waist and shot

upward, but the heat stayed with her making her scream. They flew away, away from that awful place and crash landed in a lake making steam and bubbles

when they hit the surface. She pulled Jason to shore and made him eat ambrosia, but to her panic ambrosia only worked a bit on the pain and nectar was no

help. Thankfully Camp Jupiter was only a days walk away. Two days later they collapsed on the doorstep of Camp Jupiter infected, exhausted, and with burn

patches covering their skin oozing green stuff. The next four months were the worst of her life all day they sat in bed writhing in pain and being horrified

with the nightmares of the little dragons all around burning, torching, frying. Reyna gasped and sat back, her flashback over. A shudder ran through her

body "Reyna? are you O.K.?" Nico asked looking at her with wondering eyes. Reyna nodded unable to speak. The dragon still sat in its corner curiously

looking at the bacon still in Reyna's hand. She stumbled back on the sight of the dragon again "I-I-" Reyna stuttered again. "Reyna? do you, you know, have

a phobia of dragonlings from your experience before?" Nico asked softly.

Reyna looked down and nodded then looked at Nico head on "if you tell anyone so help me I'll feed you to Argentum and Aurum!" Nico put his hands up in

self defense "You have my word" Reyna sighed and stared at the little sapphire dragon in hate, if Octavian ever found out he would turn the whole camp

against her leadership _your leader is afraid of a baby dragon! and you call yourselves romans!_ that's what Octavian would say. "I think that you should Face

your fear now, while you still have the chance" Reyna gave him a glare but Nico stayed his calm collected self. She sighed and gripped the bacon harder,

than Reyna sat forward and started stretching out her shaking arm toward the dragon. The dragon moved toward her and that's when Reyna lost it, she

brought her arm back and shook._ I've have to do this, I have to do this! for Camp Jupiter!_ She squeezed her eyes shut and started again but only got her

arm out halfway and the dragon wasn't willing to come farther in so they were at a stalemate. Shivers covered Reyna's body, she couldn't get the image of

Jason groaning in the bed next to her out of her mind! her eyes were still firmly shut, she couldn't make her eyes open either, she couldn't see that beast

again. Then she felt something on her wrist, at first she didn't know what but then she figured out what was going on. Nico had gently took her wrist and

was moving her hand slowly forward, surprisingly Reyna didn't pull back and she couldn't figure out why. Technically Nico was forcing her to feed the dragon

but it didn't seem that way it was like he was encouraging her which again confused her. Nico never encouraged, laughed with, smiled, or helped anyone

beside his deepest friends/family. She felt Nico's cold hands gently guide her forward and that's when she felt the dragon scales, she went rigid as the

dragon took the bacon. Softly Nico turned over Reyna's hand and helped her stroke the dragons head in smooth slow moves. Reyna could feel everything,

she could feel Nico's knee next to her knee, she could feel the dragon chowing into the bacon and she could feel Nico's steady heart beat in his hand.

Delicately Nico removed his hand and climbed down the boulder almost soundlessly, Reyna could hear him pick up his knapsack and walk over to a tree.

Reyna opened her eyes to find herself petting a baby dragon, it was unbelievable. The dragon looked at her with dark blue eye's questioning for more, so

Reyna brought another strip over and a little more confidently fed him and stroked his head. While Nico stood watch Reyna let the dragon sit in her lap,

While Nico made their beds Reyna let the dragon play with her hand in a wrestling match, While Nico argued with coach about poisonous berries Reyna

started teaching the little blue dragon how to fly.

Finally they went in for the night deciding that coach should take first watch. Nico walked over to Reyna ,who was sitting on log watching the dragon, with

the expression he always wore "are you going to name that thing? or put it down?" Reyna looked over at the dragon who was currently exploring a mouse

hole "Caligula" she replied not taking her eyes off her new friend. Nico smirked and sat next to her "After the Roman Emperor who not only was a villain but

almost made the downfall of Rome?" "That very one" Reyna said "we should get to bed, I'm going to have to do a larger shadow travel than usual tomorrow

to jump a lake unless we want to land under it" "yeah lets get to bed" Reyna agreed. As Reyna crawled into her sleeping bag Caligula followed and curled up

right beside her then let off a happy puff of smoke. Reyna watched as Nico got into his sleeping bag and soon drifted off to sleep. As she watched Caligula

snore and Nico sleep she felt a spark deep down inside, a spark of what? She felt the friendship that she had with Scipio start to return in Caligula but she

felt something else as well. She glanced at Nico then looked at Caligula, she couldn't understand what she was feeling. Once more she looked at Nico, she

had seen a side of him she had never seen before that day. A side that was understanding, strong but sweet. Reyna stopped her thoughts, she couldn't

think about people now she had a mission to accomplish. That night as usual they had more than 10 attacks, some easier to kill than others but they got

through them all the same. The Athena Parthenos was just a monster magnet. When morning came they were all still exhausted as usual, they all prepared

themselves for the shadow travel after eating breakfast. "on three" Nico said when they had assembled in a circle under the shade of a tree "1..2..3" Reyna

felt like she was running through darkness, like she was in space then it was all over, they were there. They materialized under a tree with a lake at their

back and another forest in front. Nico started crumbling as he blacked out, this time Reyna caught him under his arms and gently lay him under the tree to

let him snooze. _I wonder what gave me the urge to do that?_ she was distracted when she noticed Caligula trying to eat his own reflection in the water before

he fell in. Reyna hid a smile then went to help him.

**Thank you for reading!**

_**CONTEST ALERT!**_

**So I went through my entire section of my fanfic to cover any errors and I found one thing that I need help to fix. I have a super lame title for this fanfic. No seriously my dog could do better. So I decided to leave it up to you, I will use the coolist/most fit in description story title one of you come up with. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay just saying real brief that this idea was sent in by:**

**Justafakeme**

**THANK YOU**

**Leo**

Carefully Leo attached four more of the major wires to the astrolabe that would bring him back to Calypso. He had

almost been working non-stop on this one peice, Leo thought that it would only take him a few minutes to install but no

he kept running into mistake after mistake after mistake. First the astrolabe spun until it yanked itself free, then there

was a circuit mishap causing the crystal to grow red hot and make a small hole when it fell off the astrolabe and unto

the deck, worst of all it spit green goo that smelled peculiarly like burning spaghetti and meatballs all over Leo.

Frustrated, tired and smelling like a bad chef in Italy Leo decided to take a small break. Conveniently the lunch bell rang

so Leo got up and headed over to the dining area. On being the first one there he glumly took a seat beside the head at

the table. Leo lay his head on the table while trying to conflict with his own frustration why hasn't anything worked in

my life? His mother had died, he had almost killed his friends plus destroyed a dragon body in a dragon crash, and he

had used the stupid fortune cookie that in his mind had been the cause of Percy's death. Piper entered holding hands

with Jason followed by Frank and Hazel and finally Annabeth. Annabeth had changed over the course of 2 days

drastically her skin had grown paler, she became thinner, she never talked unless she was spoken to and she didn't

have that amazing fire that had burned in her before. Everyone took their seats, Jason talking the head, Piper directly

across from Leo, Frank beside him and Hazel and Annabeth seated next to Piper. Hazel looked around and sniffed "Do I

smell spaghetti?" Leo groaned in exasperation. As the conversations merged and the food popped outta nowhere Leo sat

up and pretended to be interested in the conversation and randomly dropping puns. "We have to defeat 12 Giants and

Gaea who will be uprising in Camp Halfblood on the same day, if Roman and Greek don't work together the gods won't

be able to help defeat the giants, and if I know Octavian he's going to attack even if the Athena Parthenos even makes it

there" Jason said while he swirled his soup around in its bowl. "If we were there at the time they meet then maybe we

could split the fight, there has to be a way that we can get from here to camp in less than 12hrs, we could seek the help

of Herm- wait no he's fighting himself. Other suggestions?" Piper asked hopefully. Everyone turned and expectantly

watched Leo which momentarily startled him until he realized that since Annabeth was 'out of commission' the crew

would now be looking at the most logical mind for advice. "I-I" Leo stuttered. His mind was buzzing trying to find an

answer, quickly Leo narrowed all the magical modes of tranpso that could get them there and back in the wink of an

eye. The gods air travel? To hard to get the magic for that because you just couldn't get a god out of the broom closet.

What was the other way? the three old hags in a car? the couldn't just pay 10 000 drachmas for one trip there, beside

they'd need someone to watch the ship. Leo's eye glided onto Annabeth who was fiddling with her celery stick drawing

out Percy's name in the dip no doubt. Then it hit him. The most amazing idea Leo had ever thought of. "Annabeth, you

said that when you went to the Hermes shrine in Tartarus the food from Camp Half-blood was transported there like a

doorway right?" Annabeth nodded confirming Leo's brilliant plan. "What if you figured out the magic for that and used it

in a Celestial Bronze band machinery that would stretch the magic over it's surface allowing an object or body to pass

through and spread out through the air in milliseconds before being collected in the opposite piece that would be

constructed at camp half-blood letting us get from here to there in less than 1 minute." Leo said that so fast he almost

tripped on his tongue. The crew looked at him gaping "uh English please?" Piper questioned unsure of what Leo had just

said. "He wants to make a portal to camp-halfblood" Annabeth dullishly summed up while she made a heart around the

name she perfected in the dip. "oh" Hazel exclaimed. More ideas and thoughts on how to make it rushed through Leo's

brain, he needed to think this through carefully one false wire could vaporize all of the Rome in seconds. "I'll start later,

need to finish a few things now around the ship" Leo muttered while his mind still churned "Once I've run all the tests

and made a blue print I'll send buford to Nico and Reyna and they can drop a copy of the blueprint off at Camp Half-

Blood, my cabin will know what to do from there." Leo got up and headed toward the door, he walked out and stood out

in the hallway for a few minutes trying to regroup his emotions of excitement, thought and hope battling at his loss,

pain and failures. He was out of sight of the others but he could still hear them, Leo was about to go back to Festus and

continue working on the astrolabe when he suddenly heard Jason say his name. Leo was never a big eavesdropper but

his friends we talking about him behind his back! that was unusual. Slowly Leo crept up beside the door frame drinking

in what his friends were conversing about. "He just changed somehow, I don't know, after Khoine shot him in the air

and we were turned into a popsicle" Jason seemed to be pacing. "He's in Love" Piper said matter-of-factly "Yeah but with

who?" Frank asked "Someone he obviously met in Malta" Hazel added. Leo's breath hitched please don't remember the

Calypso plack please don't remember the Calypso plack Leo prayed hoping one merciful god would take at least some

pity on him. "I don't know what's going on with Leo but what I do know is that he will tell us sooner or later what's going

on so for now lets get on with our lives".Taking the steps two at a time Leo ran over to Festus and started randomly

grabbing things out of his tool belt and placing them around the floor some wires, a wrench, a few screwdrivers and

couple of bolts and he was done. It now looked like he had been working there for hours and just in time too the rest of

the crew filed onto the deck except Annabeth who had obviously gone back to her cabin, Leo groaned as his thoughts

glided over Percy for a millisecond. The loss of him had taken a huge toll on the crew, none of them wanted to travel by

sea, none of them ever ate seafood for meals anymore, they even avoided passing Percy's cabin. As demigods you

couldn't dwell on the death of a close friend or family member that would literally kill you if you got too distracted during

a battle, you had to put a stone down over top the pain and at first the stone was sharp and hurt but over time it would

smooth over. Leo had learned that the hard way, he didn't put the stone down at first but he learned soon enough. Piper

slipped over to Leo who currently was off in a daydream "Leo" she whispered in his ear. Leo jumped and covered his ear

with his hand "would you cut that out? it tickles" Leo whispered back. Piper rolled her eyes "Man-up Leo". The had a

silent glaring war which of course Piper won "I was thinking-" "that's dangerous" Leo interrupted, Piper stared daggers

at Leo "I was thinking" she restarted "Annabeth's birthday past while she was in… you know, and I thought what would

be the best gift for a girl who just lost her boyfriend so I wondered what would I want if Jason died" "scary thought" Leo

muttered "Losing Jason right after Percy" Piper shuddered "Don't put those thoughts in my mind! anyways I was

thinking of a watch with a compass and thermometer and all those gadgets and a holographic image projector" Piper

smiled a bit " Do you think you could build that Leo?" Leo tapped his chin "well the watch no problem I could even add a

shield, but the amount of pictures of Percy that we have are limited unless…" Leo closed his eyes and concentrated.

Suddenly his eyes flew open "I've got it" Leo raced over to the door and barreled down the stairs with Piper at his heels,

He flung open a door into a the storage room at the end of a hall. He dug through boxes of scraps and new parts and

spare parts until he came across what looked like a football helmet. "Uh Leo how is playing football going to help us find

something for Annabeth?" Leo started fiddling with wires that were strung out the side of the helmet "this is a memory

collector, it searches through a mind and finds specific thoughts, images and memories copies then places them on a

hard drive for yours truly to use" "are you sure that it won't take the memories?" Piper seemed unconvinced "Positive"

of course Leo knew he was the one who had made and used it to withdraw any picture of Calypso he could find in his

brain. "Cool, why'd you make it?" "One of the campers wanted a picture of their Mom for their cabin so I whipped this

up" Leo lied through his teeth "Great, when can you start?" Leo scratched his head "Well big upgrades today, start the

portal tomorrow I guess I could have it done by tomorrow evening if nothing goes wrong, but you have to get Annabeth

to wear this for 5 minutes okay?" Leo punched a few buttons in on the back screen of the helmet. Piper nodded while

she scooped the memory collector up cradling it in her arms she walked out and up the stairs. Now back to work. Leo

emerged from below deck and back to Festus to find that the astrolabe had spat more goo all over. Leo sighed and

pulled out some cleaning wipes, he started scrubbing away trying to block the weird scent out by wrinkling his nose. He

wiped another splotch off the deck and spun on his heels to the garbage and almost had a heart attack. Annabeth was

right behind him, staring him directly in the eye with her deep wondering grey eyes "When did you meet her?" she

asked coolly "uhh who?" Leo stammered "You know who, Calypso when did you meet her?" Leo's mouth hung open and

he dropped the wipe, he tried to cover up by dropping to his knees and continue wiping the deck. "I don't kn-know what

your talking about" Leo could practically feel the stare of grey eyes on his back. "Leo, I know how people look after they

come back from Ogygia trust me Percy was like that for a month after a short visit". Leo sat back on his heels and

sighed "Do you think you could try and figure out that astrolabe because I got nothing" Annabeth nodded and briskly

walked around the goo and over to the astrolabe while Leo got back to cleaning up the goo. Around half an hour later

Leo noticed he was out of wipes "Be right back, need a refill on wipes" with that he darted around the corner and down

to the storage room. He sifted through the boxes until he came across the box full of Lysol wipes, he gingerly snatched

one and almost as if on cue the alarm bells blared. Without missing a beat Leo dropped the wipes and raced up the

stairs where he met Annabeth at the top who looked quite startled "what?" Leo asked out of breath. Before the words

had even left his mouth he saw her, Mother Gaea smiling her sweetly evil smile at him her eyes still firmly shut. He

wasn't able to stare long before Frank banged into his back shoving Leo onto his stomach then pancaked by Frank which

caused the tripping of Piper and Jason as the were filling up the stairs, the result was demigod salad. Frank helped

everyone up, apologizing the entire time. Gaea grasped everyone's attention immediately How will this clumsy bunch of

heroes defeat my brood? Gaea chuckled Besides you've already lost one and the prophecy clearly states that all the

seven must be there to destroy my army you could just hear the smile slithering through her voice. Gaea cocked her

head what would happen if none of you arrived? now that would be a pity Gaea added a mock pity voice in for effect of

course the lucky person who would show the six their detour would have such fun doing it now wouldn't they? Gaea

crept closer to the group slowly drawing nearer and nearer, and they drew farther and farther backward, Leo realized

because they couldn't move forward it was like once you cut a piece of paper you can't add more. Everyone stood at the

edge of the deck at the rail everyone except…..Annabeth? what was she doing? Annabeth stood her ground until Gaea

was an arms reach away. "It's a good thing we will be there, we wouldn't want to miss the party" Annabeth spat. Gaea

sighed as if she was truly sorry for the pathetic being that stood in front of her I agree you will all make it, but some

won't be entirely there some people just lose it mentally. Gaea brought her hand up and before anyone could react she

touched Annabeth on the temple before Gaea blew away in a swirl of sand and earth. "Annabeth! are you alright?" Piper

urgently asked as she bolted forward. Annabeth turned around slowly, fear pain and loss jumped in her eyes suddenly

she crumpled to the floor.

**Sorry for the cliffhanger and the long wait! I will make it up to you (even though I have no idea how) **

**Things have been busy lately. And not to mention my lack in ideas...**


End file.
